gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Leroy Edd
Voice Actor: Jason Ritter Appearance He wears the mask call Preyant, which colored cyan and red and purple, a shirt-metallic colored cyan and white and little grey colored pants and light orange shoes. Bios Leroy Edd, the serial killer and the student of Jarkness, the most serial killer in the world and retired fighter. Leroy was a child at using murder people on Sappy Street Jr. as the serial killer. At his parents leaves until get away for Leroy cause knows each killing. After that he destroy whole schools and try to make to vanish for all childrens and adults of whole town. But then he alone, desplain for reason, he meet Jarkness with that mask arrival call "Preyant". For now on, Leroy Edd have enter Terra Worldfight tournament at being greatest. Movelists Signature Moves * 'Bull Axe Away '- Leroy charge off his opponent while crushed in opponent's head. At enhanced move is grab his opponent then crushed. * 'Hell Kicked - '''Leroy kicked his opponent with four times at more damage. At enhanced move is stomped opponent's chest. * '''Headkill '- Leroy used his head at two times. At enhanced move is getting to the 18 times. * 'Delivarition '- (Tap button while is crazy!!!) Leroy staps opponent while get combos. At enhanced move is increased at more damage. * 'Axenato '- Leroy spinning with his two axes to the opponent. At enhanced move is gonna jump. * 'Uppercuttern '- Leroy activate uppercut while stomp away to cut. At enhanced move is living stomp to the combos. Turbo Smashes * 'Make my teacher proud '- (Mixed between Bull Axe Away and Axenato) Leroy uppercut his opponent with axe at spinning in air while kick off. * 'Don't to dare hate me! '- (Mixed between Hell Kicked and Headbutt) Leroy kick off his opponent on ground and then smash with his head on opponent's chest in 40 times. * 'Axe Smash '- (Mixed between Delivarition and Uppercuttern) Leroy staps opponent in 8 times while activate uppercut and them stomp away to cut. Special Abilities * 'Tarnakakaakakaka '- Leroy prepares the special attacks to the opponent and then slashes in 90 times. * 'Earthplosion '- Leroy prepares the special attacks at to stomp with his axe on ground to be blow up to the opponent. Worldblast * 'Serial Killer is coming with you '- Leroy is throwing with two axes to the opponent's chest, when he rushes and punches and grab two axes when is slided and dice. Leroy can also wrath to the opponent to crushes and slashes and stomps to the blast off and uppercut to the sky and slashes in 6 times while land with crush the opponent at back to the stage while got explosion against then he crushes with his two axes at end. Vanish Fights * 'Blame you '- Leroy Edd is prepares with his two axes while get slices and dices to the opponent while is sliced apart. * '''Bare dead - '''Leroy Edd get crush for opponent with his bare hands while is finished ripping off the chest and punched to the opponent's head. Sequences * Intro Sequence: Leroy Edd appears at slowed walking until get his two axe and using fighting style. * Victory Sequence: Leroy Edd goes to cut opponent's head and grab it then leave the stage. Ending As for him, defeating Krunus immediately, Jarkness will very proud for him, but the last is Jonathan Cruesome haves been left without trace, Leroy will stand a chance as the heroic of the world, there no else doing for him. Later, him again at the grave, as Jonathan, he die for many years after fights at long ago in the past of Terra Worldfight tournaments. For him, become the hero as killing streaks against criminals to kill one another, at Jonathan will take a statue will considiring at a new generation, he's now the full strength at one of the hero calling "Earth Heroics", led by he will be leader. Category:CIE characters Category:Terra Worldfight characters